Magical Girl Anon (6/15/2011)
"Of course! Come with me." She stops hugging you, and now grabs your hand. This lady's really touchy-feely... 0So what'll you see? Where will this lead? 0You'll see soon! 0I really want to make the story go faster, but I just can't seem to do that :( 3G'nite "Right, right? It's awesome, right?" Now she's rocking you around. Not even your mom held you like this. "I can show you around, if you'd like." 2Do. 1Do not. She starts thinking again. "Hmm, this place? I'm not supposed to say, but... well, have you ever been to a secret base before?" Now she is squishing you while hugging you, like a plush doll. 0"I can't say that I have." 4"SUGOIIIIII" 1"WAT." "Huh? Why, you ask... is this a local thing?" She seems to be thinking... while she keeps you in her arms. "Well, I was the one that found you on the floor. I was hoping you'd be awake soon." 0"Could you... let me go? It hurts." 5"So where is this place?" 0"That's great, but I don't even know who you are." You see a blonde girl in uniform walking toward you. "Hey! You're awake! Thank god." She runs to you and hugs you--you can't escape from the deadly hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on the floor." 1"L... lady? Do I know you?" 0"Let me go!" 3"WHY" The door makes a cool swoosh noise as it opens automatically. The whole place looks clean and... unrecognizable. The corridor is pure white. You don't see anyone around. 4Go left 3Go right The room's really clean, like a room in a hospital. There's really not much here... the bed looks generic. There's absolutely nothing you can tell about this place. There aren't even any windows. 0Stick around the room 4Change clothes, go out the door 0Go out the door as is The room's empty, right? Nobody's looking at me, right? Let me frolic in my creation. There you go. You still have no idea where you are, though. 1Change clothes, go out the door 0Go out the door as is 5Look around the room for clues Well, let's tie up the blanket right here... roll it around... shit, it'll do. Now, the clothes are... I don't know, it's not on the bedside, and... okay, never mind, it's on the bedside. 2Wear it 2Hey, I like what I just made! Why, you're naked. 0FUCK THIS SHIT WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO LET ME LOOK AROUND FOR IT 3FUCK THIS SHIT THIS IS A WEIRD PLACE LET ME DASH OUT LIKE A IDORT 4FUCK THIS SHIT LET ME WRAP MYSELF UP WITH THIS BLANKET AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR You don't know how you got here, but you decide that it's too comfortable for you to leave. You wake up much later. 1Get up 3Look at self 1Look at surroundings ...wait, don't do that, you're not dead. You slowly come to. The ceiling looks unfamiliar. 2Look around 3Sleep in more Pretty sure your body could not take it. Everything is so bright... is this heaven? Mom, my body feels so free... and comfortable... 0Bad end 5HIYOOOOOOO "Naaaa.... hk." You now feel freer. Oh no, now your school clothes are dirtied by the sewage... do you hear footsteps now?... maybe you should move out of the way... 9Try moving 0... It... hurts. You don't want to move. You faintly hear the voice: "warning: 1 minute until hour limit. Please deactivate the unit immediately. Repeat..." the voice grows fainter. 8Try to deactivate the unit 0Try to get out of plain sight 1I give up. Let me rest here a while. Fuck the voice. You can still move your eyes around. You don't see any blood--that's a good sign. The place looks like a warehouse... wait, warehouse connected to sewer? DOES NOT COMPUTE. There are two doors. 0Get up and go for the door close to where you came from 1Get up and go for the door opposite the fan 2Look at the contents of goods in the warehouse 7Let me... lie down here a little longer. Remember the manual? It said you can move at 10 times the speed of normal human, not like Flash. One of the blades hit your side--you barely make it through with a cracked armor. You're hurt. 2Scream and roll around, SHIT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. 4You are alive enough to look around you. Do it. 2Can you move? Get up and check up on yourself. You get close to the light's source. It appears that it wasn't the end of the tunnel, but instead, it leads to a bright room, beyond a large oscillating fan. 7Run through the fan. You're the fucking magical girl. 2Blast the fan and march into the room 0There's got to be a door somewhere around the tunnel. 1It's a trap! Try another route. So, what happened so far: 2Anon, a schoolgirl transformed through the magic of SCIENCE, went to the police station after stopping a robbery 0In the meanwhile, Lily is given a strange set of items from a man after the convenience store incident. 0Anon escapes the police station after being uncooperative with the cop lady, forcing them to take her in. 0Now, she's on the run... in the sewer. 1She now sees a light at what seems to be the end of the sewer... You really want me to VN? Fine. What'll it be? 5Continue with being a magical little girl 2A different route from something previously done--say, the thermonuclear war? 1Something entirely new